Kagome's Father
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Naraku, thought to be killed in a battle that claimed the lives of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kagome, girl born with the shikon jewel inside of her, mate to the mighty Lord Sesshomaru. Hana Higurashi has been holding a secret from Kagome these past 18 years. Who is Kagome's real father? and what will he do to get her?
1. Chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER* i do not own Inuyasha nor will i ever... (maybe in my dreams but meh)

Looking out the window, Hana Higurashi looked at the old well house. It had been a few months since Kagome was home. She had been travelling between the two worlds for over three years now, Hana had many fears with Kagome's adventures but there was one...

"MUM! I'm home" Kagome's cheerful voice rang through the house.

"Kagome welcome home" Hana gave her daughter a hug, then she saw a tall man behind her, he looked like Inuyasha only he was a foot taller and had markings. "and who is this dear?"

"Oh yeah, Sesshomaru meet Hana Higurashi my mother, Mother meet my mate Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands." Hana looked at the man before her with fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru? The same 'man' who tried to kill her Kagome.

"Kagome I wish to speak to my son-in-law in private for a moment." for the first time ever Sesshomaru felt uncontrollable fear, and for a simple nigen onna at that. Kagome gave him a hug and a kiss for luck and left him with the scary female.

Kagome felt sorry for Sesshomaru, since Naraku's attack last year, Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to protect Kagome, Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had died protecting them. Sesshomaru had come just in time to save her.

*FB*

It was any other day, Kagome had sat Inuyasha into a creator about 6 feet deep.

"INUYAHSA YOUR SUCH A JERK!"

"What's your problem wench? All I said was it was.."

"SIT BOY" Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes as Kagome issued more 'SIT' commands.

"Inuyasha say ya sorry and maybe she'll stop sitting you" suggested Shippo giggling.

"Feh, all I said was Kikyo could cook better rabbit stew that's all" protested Inuyasha "not my fault she can't take a criticism... uh oh" Inuyasha saw the sweet and innocent look Kagome was giving him.

"Inuyasha..."

"No Kagome. Please. The stew was fine. I'm sorry mercy" begged the poor half demon

"SIT BOY!" Sango and Miroku felt the earth tremble when Inuyasha added two more feet to his creator.

_A few hours later_

Kagome was sitting on Kirara with Sango, she had longed forgiven Inuyasha and was just teasing him.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango"

"I wanted to tell you something" Kagome looked at her 'sister' with confusion.

"You know we have lost many friends these last few months?"

"Yeah..."

"Well if anything was to happen to me, I want you to look after Kirara. Is that OK?"

"Sango, I would happily look after Kirara but hopefully nothing will happen."

Kagome looked at Sango with concern, why would she say something like this? Sadly she didn't have tome to ask as at that moment Naraku appeared. The following battle was a blood bath, Kirara had Kagome and Shippo safely on her back and more importantly out of harms way. Kagome witnessed her friends being ripped apart.

"Did they think they had a chance? Now for you three..." Naraku sent a swarm of demons towards the remains of the group, however before they attacked a white light killed all of them. Landing on the ground, the light faded and revealed Sesshomaru.

*End FB*

Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to appear calm but this woman was as scary, She could see where Kagome got her scary side from. Hana was pleased with Kagome's choice as she could tell Sesshomaru loved her daughter.

"Sesshomaru, I am happy my daughter chose you. She hasn't been this happy since..."

"Since Inuyasha" Sesshomaru finished for her "She told me she did love him but the love she had for him isn't the same as the love for this Sesshomaru" he explained. Sesshomaru spied a picture on the wall, the picture showed a young Kagome, her mother, grandfather, baby boy a man who could pass as the boys father, but he held no resemblance to Kagome.

"Please tell me about Kagome's father" Hana looked at Sesshomaru, she took down the picture. "I can tell the man in the picture is not her father" sighing Hana told Sesshomaru about Kagome's father

"he was a one-night stand when I was younger, I had an argument with my boyfriend and wanted to be away from it all. I don't know his name and I don't remember what he looks like. A week later my boyfriend asked me to marry him, he knew of what I did. I've never told Kagome."

"I see. So your mate took upon himself to raise a pup though it wasn't his? He must have been a honourable man." Sesshomaru said looking at the picture. Hana nodded her head in thanks and looked sadly at the picture. "Pardon this Sesshomaru for asking but how did your mate die?"

"He died in a car crash three months after Souta was born." Hana explained.

_Later that evening _

A dark figure watched from the tree outside the shrine, he had seen Kagome and Sesshomaru walk in to the house and could see them getting ready for bed through Kagome's window. 'who would think that the purest being in existence was born form me' the figure turned and walked to the well. 'my greatest creation'


	2. Chapter 2

"SOUTA!" Sesshomaru looked up to watch his mate capture her brother and give him a nuggie. "Where is it? Where are the jewel shards?" she demanded while ruffling his hair harder.

"Idon'thaveitlgetoffofme" Souta screamed in one breath. "What was that I didn't hear you" Kagome teased. "I don't have it get off of me" he begged. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Sesshomaru chuckled. "So if I was to look in that 'special' place where you have that adorable picture of jan-" Kagome didn't finish as Souta freed himself from her grasp and ran off.

"This Sesshomaru must be a bad influence on you miko" Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around the Kagome's middle. Kagome leaned her head back and looked at her mate and smiled evily and felt his chest puff out in pride. Souta came running in with a pouch that held three quarters of the shikon jewel and handed them to Kagome. Before he could run off Sesshomaru caught the boy by his collar and lifted him up and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you have something to say to this Sesshomaru's mate...boy" Sesshomaru said in his famous chilling tone. "Sorry I took and lied to you about the jewels?" Souta answered. "Thats ok Souta now what do you have to say to Sesshomaru" Kagome asked. Souta started sweating and looked at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry for walking into your room while Kagome was still inside and with out permission". Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just dropped the bot and gave his usual 'hn'

Hana had been watching the exchange and smiled, Souta had a good role model to grow up to, he had been a bit withdrawn when he found out Inuyasha was killed. Hana truned and walked into the kitchen only to see a man leaning against the stove. "Why hello Hana Tasuke, it has been eighteen years since we have seen each other."

Hana gasped and turned to run out of the room only to find a barrier?! "who are you and what do you want?" she demanded angerly, she could hear Sesshomaru yelling for Kagome to get her brother outside the house. "My dear, I am the man that gave you Kagome. I heard she's married now, why didn't you consult her father?" the man said darkly. "I want my daughter Hana."

"You are not her father, it was a one night stand. It didn't mean anything. Jai was her father NOT a man I can not remember." Sesshomaru ran into the kitchen with Tokigin drawn. He had heard what Hana had said. He could see an out line of a man but could not detect ant scent or aura from him. "You will let the mother of this Sesshomaru's mate go" he demanded. The man chuckled "I could, how about a trade Kagome for her mother?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "you would ask me to give up my mate?"

Kagome held Souta as they waited outside, "What's going on sis?" Souta asked weekly. "Sesshomaru couldn't track mum's aura like she had vanished and he had scented danger" Suddenly a loud crash could be heard an a black orb flew from the kitchen followed by a white orb. Souta and Kagome could hear their mothers screams for her kidnapper to leave Kagome alone. With out any warning the black orb vanished leaving a confused trio behind. Sesshomaru landed beside Kagome and held her close whining softly. Kagome could see his eyes were red and knew Sesshomaru and his beast had tried to save her mother.

"It's ok, mate not mad, mate knows you did the best you could." Souta watched as his sister nuzzled Sesshomaru's chest an made a whine like sound herself. Feeling his eyes water up, Souta ran and hugged Kagome and cried into her arms. "Where will I go sis? Gramps is dead, mum's been kidnapped, where will I go?" Kagome sat down still holding Souta and rocked him slowly. "you can come with Sesshomaru and me and live with us until we find mum ok?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval.

While waiting for Souta to pack a few belongings Kagome told Sesshomaru of something she had felt before the black orb vanished. "Sess, I think what ever took mum used a time spell. I recognised a pull I felt when I watched Inuyasha jump through the well, I think she may be in the past!" Sesshomaru nodded but still hadn't said anything, he felt like a failure, he had failed his mate and her brother by letting whoever took their mother go. He would not stop until that bastard had paid a visit to his personal torcher chamber and left in sand sized pieces, after a three hundred year stay.

Kagome could feel her mates anger and disappointment so she gave a dog like whimper and hugged him begging to be held. Sesshomaru's arms embraced her hand held her close while sofly growling to sooth her. "Kagome would it be acceptable to take your brother into the pack and your mother when we find her" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and held him closer. Just then Souta came put of the house with a bag and a cat basket containing Bouyo. Sesshomaru could smell the tears he had been shedding but made to comment instead Sesshomaru held out his hand for the boy to take. Souta took Sesshomaru's hand and together they walked to the well and left the temple behind them.

It had been a stressful week for the West, First that feline decided that Sesshomaru's thighs was a cat's scratching post. Lords in the North and South had requested Kagome drop her claim as Lady of the West and her mating bond with Sesshomaru, Souta and Shippo had been bullied by some of the servants children and to top it off Kagome was in heat with powerful mood swings. Life could not be better.

Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to train the two 'pups' in combat so they could deal with the bullies stating they needed to fight their own battles and show those kids who was alpha. The two caught on fast and Sesshomaru was impressed and proud of them. The Lords who had demanded Kagome to stand down had been invited to come and fight Kagome and if they could defeat her then she would stand down, both left with shattered egos. As for Kagome's mood swings... Sesshomaru applied some words of wisdom his father had left him, "Son when you take a mate she will have periods of time where she will be moody, the best thing to do in these situations is simple. She is correct and what ever she wants to do she can do it...within reason"

Sitting on their with Kagome's head in his lap, Sesshomaru reflected how he had chosen Kagome to be his mate

*FB*

1 year after Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's death

Kagome sat under a tree in Sesshomaru's private garden remembering the good times with her friends, Shippo was off causing mischief somewhere. Sighing Kagome watched as a cloud moved across the sky 'funny it looks like a broken heart'. She was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't notice Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Miko" Kagome jumped at the sound of the demon lord who was currently protecting her. Kagome gave a formal bow to Sesshomaru who acknowledged her. "What can I do for you Lord Sesshomaru-samma?"

"This Sesshomaru has been getting mating requests form a few lesser lords and a few plaice generals" he began. "As your currant protector I must find a suitable home for you. However I need your permission to do so"

Kagome hung her head. 'Makes sense he doesn't want a nigen cluttering up the place' she thought to herself. "I trust your judgement my lord" she said. "may I be excused my lord?" she asked, once he dismissed her Kagome went back to her room with a book from her time but ended up falling asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turned around to see Shippo running towards him. "What is it kit?" he demanded. "Can I talk to you in private?" this shocked Sesshomaru no end but no the less he allowed it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know mama gave your permission to find her a mate but I don't think it is a good idea" Shippo said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and signed for kit to continue. "I was walking past a group from the male court and I overheard them say reasons why they should mate mama and all of them were after her power and your protection they think will come with her, mama deserves to be loved, not to be used as a tool for popularity" Shippo finished looking at Sesshomaru with wide tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru stopped and thought he to had thought that. These lesser lords and generals will not care for her, did he care for her? Answer, yes he cared.

"Kit, This Sesshomaru was given permission to find a suitable mate for your adopted mother,i have has similar thoughts to yours on the matter and have decided that the best mate for your mother is this Sesshomaru." Shippo looked up a the demon lord and smiled, "Good cause mama has a crush on you."

*End FB*

**AN, sorry about the double up at the end. My bad all taken care of. :D  
**

**However please be warned that i will NOT allow people to send me PM or reviews that use swear words in a negative response to my work. I appreciate the reviews but i will not have people swearing at me unless it is a positive response. Guests especially! **

**For those who have sent me positive reviews and have followed or added this story to their favorites, please keep reviewing. More the merrier.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

WARNING *Lemon in chapter* the lemon will be marked

Three weeks later and Souta was still sulking in his room, Shippo was with him trying to cheer the boy up. One day Sesshomaru had threatened to bring the boy out himself but Kagome stopped him. "Sess... don't. He misses mum, I'll go and talk to him in a day or so." Sesshomaru senced how upset his mate was and dropped the issue. Instead Sesshomaru stared to track down Hana's kidnapper and Kagome's father.

Kagome silently walked into Souta's room holing a cup of home made hot chocolate she had made for Souta. Leaving the cup on a table she pulled her little brother into her arms, hugged and rocked him slowly humming a lullaby. "K...Kagome?" he asked after a few minuets. "what is it Souta?" Kagome asked in a soft motherly voice. "T..that man, he came by one before." Kagome stopped rocking and looked at Souta. "He came to the shrine when mum was away..."

*Flashback*

"Hello boy is Miss Tasuke in?" a tall man asked. Souta kicked his ball under his arm and bowed in welcome to the visitor. "I'm sorry sir but I dunno any Miss Tasuke" Souta told the gentleman. "Welcome to the Sunset Shirne, I'm Higurashi Souta, my grandfather was the preist here, My mother is the Miko here." The man before him looked around. "Well Master Higurashi can I talk to your mother I think she may know Miss Tasuke." Souta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She's off blessing a new building at the moment." Souta looked at the man before him, he had long hair wavy in a high ponytail, his eyes were a deep colour that looked red. "I see well master Souta can you tell your mother that a Mr Gumo visited today and would like to speak to her." once Mr Gumo finished he handed Souta a buinsess card that said:

_Mr T. S. Gumo_

_CEO of IzzyTech._

_042-987-7654 ext. 08_

*End Flashback*

"Gumo?" Kagome froze the man Souta described sounded like...Naraku. "shame I didn't get a good look at his face though" Souta said interrupting her thoughts. It's at times like this I wish I had acsess to the internet Kagome thought to herself. Kagome shurgged and held her brother close, "Tomorrow you and I will go back through the well and we will look up what this Gumo guy looks like k?" Kagome said with a smile. A few hours later Sesshomaru wondered into Souta's room looking for his mate and smirked as he saw Kagome tucking in Souta and singing the end of a song.

"Sess..?" Kagome walked alongside Sesshomaru with her head down. "yes mate?" "Can Souta and I have an escort to the well tomorrow? I need to look something up in my time. I was going to take Souta, Shippo and Kirara with me" Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "very well however four guards will accompany you" he said after a moment. They arrived at their personal chambers and walked inside. Sesshomaru was tense for some reason and it worried Kagome. "Sesshomaru? What's the matter you seem tense would you like a back rub?" Sesshomaru nodded but before Kagome could begin he tuned to her. "Mate before you start this Sesshomaru needs to talk to you." Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's lap. With a heavy heart he told her everything that her mother told her. Kagome sat in silence, then she started to sob. "That man who took my mother is my birth father?" Sesshomaru nodded and nuzzled his mate. "This Sesshomaru can't hurt him as he is your father." "NO, that man is not my father." Kagome said forcefully. "true he is the reason I exist but that is all My father was Jai Higurashi, not this stranger. Sesshomaru he kidnapped my mother I see him as a danger to me and my family/pack." Sesshomaru looked at his mate and smiled, by saying she saw this man as a danger to her family or pack she granted him permission to do what he liked to this 'Gumo' person, Sesshomaru was the alpha and it was his job to protect his pack. "now doggie want his back rub?" Kagome said in a sweet voice.

&Lemon&

Kagome stripped Sesshomaru leaving him in his hakama. Kagome then stripped herself of her deep pink and silver Kimono leaving her in her bra and panties. "can you lie on your stomach please Sesshomaru?" she asked while un-clasping her bra. Sesshomaru obliged and lied down on his silk clad bed waiting for his mate. He felt her sit on top of him and she started his back massage.

Kagome began at Sesshomaru's shoulders, as she worked the muscle she kept stroking the mating mark she had given him, Sesshomaru was getting hard each time she stroked it. Suddenly the attack on his shoulders were gone when she began on his upper arms. This women is a vixen, Sesshomaru thought to himself the more she massaged him the harder he got. When Kagome finished with his arms she slid down legs so she could got to his lower back. Sesshomaru's upper body never felt so relaxed however from the waist down he was tense and longed for her to notice this.

Kagome leaned forward the tips of her breasts rubbing against Sesshomaru's back as she slowly crawled up his back. "Would you like me to do the front my lord?" she asked in a seductive whisper. Sesshomaru growled and rolled over once she was off his back, he tuned and lied on his back and waited for her to continue.

Kagome could see the bulge in his hakama but chose to ignore it. She began kissing and stroking his chest, stopping to nibble on one of his nipples before sucking and licking her way down to his member. Once she had removed Sesshomaru's hakama she turned all the attention to the rock hard member before her.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome licked her lips and then proceeded to lick his member at a painfully slow pace, after a few moments Sesshomaru began to get frustrated at the pace but before he could say anything Kagome took him in her mouth and bobbed her head slower than she had while she was tasting him. Sesshomaru lost control and grabbed her head and began to pick up the pace, Kagome's screams and moans of pleasure vibrated on his cock and made him thrust into her mouth faster. However before he came Kagome lifted her head of his cock and began pumping his member with her tits. Sesshomaru was so aroused at this new sight, his mate with his cock between her two mounds while she licked around the head of his member when it neared his mouth, he had to be inside her.

Kagome squeaked as Sesshomaru pulled her off of him. "My turn my little mate" he said in a husky growly voice. Kagome lied flat on her back and watched as Sesshomaru kissed up her legs to the juncture between her legs. He not only could smell how aroused she was but could also see it. "My my Ka-go-me it seams your ready for me" His voice sent shivers up her spine when he said each syllable of her name. She felt Sesshomaru remove her soaked panties and gasped at the coldness of the air around them. Sesshomaru smirked and began to lick at her juices that were escaping from her, but not licking her cilt or in vaginal areas just around them, it was frustrating her. "Please Sesshomaru" she begged. "Please what little mate?" "I need you inside me" she cried. Quick as a flash Sesshomaru was up her body and gave her a hungry but passionate kiss. Then he thrust into her. After a few seconds he began to move, every thrust going harder and getting faster each time. "My little mate, My tight bitch. My tight little KAGOME!" he roared as he came inside her. "Yes Sesshomaru, Yours. My big glorious SESSHOMARU!" she cried as her walled tightened on Sesshomaru, milking him of all his seed.

&End Lemon&

A few hours later, Sesshomaru held Kagome close as she slept, he knew she worried about her mother but they both knew Hana Higurashi could take care of her self. Sesshomaru nuzzles the mating mark on Kagome's neck and gave it a small lick before drifting off to sleep.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hana woke with a start. 'was it all a nightmare?' she asked herself. Feeling silk on her arms she came to the conclusion no, it was not a nightmare. Looking around Hana could see the room she was being held in was fit for a queen, silk kimonos, silk bedding, pale red walls with oak floors. The size of the room was the equivalent to the downstairs floor of her house. Getting up and looking around she found a wardrobe full if more kimonos, a bath room with three doors leading off it.

Hana looked behind each door and found three more rooms. One clearly suited for a young male, one for a young lady and one for a married couple. "Ah I see your awake my dear" came a mocking voice behind her. Behind her stood Naraku. "What do you want?" she spat venomously. "kukuku I only came to see how you were settling in. I see you found your 'children's' rooms" he said in a matter of fact voice. "Don't worry they will be joining you soon. KAGURA!" Kagura grumbled and came out of the shadows by the fourth door. "What?!" she spat. "Stay with her until her family comes" and with that Naraku dispersed into a cloud of miasma.

"Stupid bossy spider" Kagura muttered. The wind demon turned to her companion to see the woman was sobbing on the floor. "human what's the matter?" she asked. "My name is Hana kindly use it" Hana said. 'Defiantly the miko's mother' Kagura thought to herself . "Hana what is the matter?"

Hana looked at the demon before her. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't run off and had that one night stand this..." Hana stopped composed herself before continuing "This never would have happened." Kagura helped Hana to her feet and walked her to the room she was given. "Pray tell me what happened" Hana took a deep breath and told the wind demon her story

*Flashback*

"JAI I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." a nineteen year old Hana yelled. "AND WITH MY COUSIN OF ALL PEOPLE" a tall man tried to reason with the crying woman "Hana please believe me I didn't.." but before he could finish his sentence Hana turned around and ran away.

A few hours later...

Hana was slowly drinking her sake. God she felt so stupid, Jai, HER Jai with her whore of a cousin. Together; her uncle had showed her the pictures to prove it to her. "hey are you ok?" a tall dark figure asked her. She couldn't see who it was but he sounded...sexy. "What's your name beautiful?" he asked buying her a drink. "I'm Tasuke Hana, what's your name?"

Hana woke up the next morning naked and alone. She noticed she was in a hotel a few blocks from where she lived. "what happened last night?" she asked herself. She could remember was a tall man but that was it.

The next week...

"Jai I'm so sorry." Jai had finally managed too talk to Hana and explain what happened was a misunderstanding, he was comforting her cousin after his brother had left her for someone else. "Jai you don't deserve me." "Hana I love you and only you." Hana crid and told him what had happened after they had argued the week before. Jai held her. "Hana, I still want you nothing can change that, Yes I am a bit upset you slept with someone else, but I love you enough to let it blow over." "Jai it's not just that... I'm Pregnant"

*End Flashback*

"Jai told me he didn't care, we were married three months after Kagome was born. Jai loved and raised her like his own. When Souta was born he was over the moon, He had big plans for them both. Kagome was going to be a model and Souta a football star, he kept telling me. Sadly he died in a car crash three months after he was born." Kagura held the sad woman in her arms. This woman had gone through so much and was still this strong. The wind demon had always admired Kagome's courage and ability to hold in emotions and she could now see where she got it from. "Kana" Kagura called to her sister who has sneaked in at some point. "Show her" Hana looked at the void demon before her then looked at the mirror she was holding.

"Kagome. Come here" Sesshomaru's voice came from the mirror then an image appeared. There stood a drenched Sesshomaru looking at his 'innocent' mate. "Sesshomaru you should have said you wanted a shower" Kagome said holding back her laughter. Sesshomaru started to walk slowly something flashed in his eyes. "N..now Se..Sesshomaru all's fair in love and games? You wouldn't want to hurt little old me now would you?" Kagome asked retreating form him. Hana giggled at the sight of her son-in-law and her daughter. She could see Souta in the background holding a water balloon. SPLASH! The balloon hit Sesshomaru square on the back of his head. Kagome could see Sesshomaru's eye twitch "Souta RUN" Kagome called as she threw a second balloon at her mate. Souta bolted from the room leaving Kagome to her fate. In a flash Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned up against a wall. Then Kana's mirror faded to black.

"Lord Sesshomaru has scouts out looking for you." Kana said "Kagome and Souta tried to leave to find something out but the well has been sealed. You and your family are stuck in this era. I'm sorry " Hana was taken back. Kagome had told her about these two before but true to her daughters words , there were not bad just following orders. "Mrs Higurashi, My sister and I will help you get back to your family and away from here." Kagura promised.

"Why?" Hana asked. "I despise Naraku and his allies and I owe Kagome." Hana looked at the wind witch. "For years I had been slipping information to Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome about Naraku and other enemies one day before Inuyasha was killed Naraku was punishing me as he knew I was behind the sudden success of Inuyasha, Kagome came and distracted Naraku while I made my escape, I owe her my life." Kagura explained. "Your daughter is our friend" Kana said quietly.

**Here you go. hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

*Mild fluff in third paragraph*

Kagome walked through the western castle towards her mate's study. As she approached the door she could smell burning parchment, opening the door she could see Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk red eyed, green hand, snarling at a pile of ash on his desk. 'Thank god I infused the desk with my miko powers after he had it made' kagome thought as some of Sesshomaru's acid dripped onto his desk. Souta and Shippo ran into the office, Sesshomaru saw them and growled at them to leave. Kagome watched as the boys ran off to find Kirara.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome approached her mate with caution. He didn't answer she closed the door to his study and slowly approached the desk. "Mate?" she asked. "This Sesshomaru will protect pack." Kagome nodded "Mate not worried, Mate knows you protect pack" she walked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug and nuzzled his chest.

Sesshomaru growled and opened Kagome's kimono exposing her breasts to him. He gently growled into her and began to softly lick her hardening nipples before sucking on them, Kagome moaned and held him in place. However before they could go any further a knock on the door brought them back into reality. "My apologies My Lord and Lady but my ladies son and brother are currently involved in a fight with some of the staff's kids and some kids from the village" called a voice behind the door. ""We will be right there" Kagome called. She heard the guard walk away quickly.

"Sess?" Sesshomaru's eyes were back to their honey gold colour and he fixed his mate's kimono. "Come let us attend to this matter" he said as he held out his arm. They came to a part of the castle Sesshomaru had reserved for the use of the staff and village children to play in. Sure enough Shippo and Souta were in a fight against fifteen kids aged about fourteen and over. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's chest puff out in pride as he watched the two boys fight. "Sess? Are we going to put an end to this?" Kagome whispered softly to her mate. "When this Sesshomaru is bored with the entertainment your brother and our son are providing. Yes" he replied with a bored tone. No-one noticed Naraku in a tree on the over looking the battle in question.

It had been to easy. Children are so easy to manipulate. Tell one a lie and in a matter of days they all know and believe it. Naraku examined his handy work. He remembered how he told one of the kitchen boys that the boy and fox kit were weaklings and were a disgrace to Lord Sesshomaru and how they would one day get him killed. To easy, he watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru came out into the garden to watch. He waited for Kagome to send in Sesshomaru so end the fighting then he'd grab her and when the might Lord Sesshomaru turned his back on the boy he'd get him to.

Five long minuets later Sesshomaru and Kagome hadn't moved and the brats were winning. 'shame Kagome purified the jewel to non-existence' Naraku thought to himself. A yell brought his attention back to the fight or lack of, the children fighting the brats had surrendered and apologised. There went his chance to swipe them. Souta ran up to Kagome beaming. "We won they backed off" Souta turned and bowed to Sesshomaru "Thank you for training Shippo and I" Sesshomaru chuckled and patted Souta on his head.

"You taught them self defence?" Kagome asked at dinner. "hn, This Sesshomaru was informed about the challenges and took it upone myself to train them, not doing so is showing my lack as a alpha and it leads to the other Lords questioning me" Sesshomaru explained. Kagome nodded. "Also This Sesshomaru believes the pups wished to learn self defence as well and I know you wished it as well" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome's slowly reddening face "You read my diary?" she asked in a small voice. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face confirmed this "oh god!" she said "H.. much di..did you read?" she asked trying not to stutter "Let me see. 'Sesshomaru is kind and gentle and has a body that will put gods to shame. I will do anything if he would let me...' " He was cut off my a bright red Kagome jumping up and kissing him. Shippo and Souta were laughing so hard that they were fighting for air.

"Ok boys bed time" Kagome said after getting off of Sesshomaru who was smiling innocently at Kagome. The boys knew what was Sesshomaru's mind and sprinted to their rooms. "Now we are alone.." Sesshomaru began allowing his hands to explore his trembling mate "Why don't we finish what we started in my study?" With out any warning Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and walked slowly to their chambers.

At sometime around midnight a shadow walked through the castle looking for someone. The entered a room that looked important and stopped dead in their tracks. Inside looked like a shirne room for the dead. Naraku walked forward, he could see shrines for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango and one for...HIM? He could see a urn on the shrine that he knew was what was left of his body. He looked over at the other shrines. On Inuyasha's he could see the beads the half-breed wore along with a painting of him. The Monk and Slayer shared a Shrine behind it was the slayers boomerang and on top was the monks staff and a second painting of the two together in what looked like a wedding picture. Looking back at his she could see there was two pictures: one of Onigumo and one of him. "ha I get one but Kikyo doesn't" he said to himself. "Kikyo didn't need one" said a voice behind him.

Kikyo came out of the shadows and looked at the intruder. "You still live?" Naraku asked. "Yes Lady Kagome purified the malice and hatred I felt and offered me this simple post here." Kikyo explained. "But your dead I killed you myself"

Flashback

Naraku held a struggling Kagome as a shield as he faced off against Sesshomaru, Kikyo stood waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot and kill Kagome and Naraku. "What will you do Sesshomaru? If you move I will kill her then you. If you stay put I will kill you after making you suffer." Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. He had finished his six day mating with Kagome last night and had been looking at any important matters when this happened. "Let this Sesshomaru's mate go half-breed" Naraku glared at the demon lord. "Once I have the jewel I shall not be a half breed any more." saying that he grabbed the shards from kagome and threw her on the ground Kikyo took the chance to end her reincarnation and shot an arrow at her. Kikyo glared as her arrow missed the girl's heart and buried itself in her side here the jewel had come out of her. Naraku was about to make his wish when Sesshomaru had both he and Kikyo by the neck against the wall. Kagome Staggered up and took the jewel out of Naraku's hand and pulled out the arrow in her side. "Thanks for the arrow Kikyo." she said before making her wish.

Once Kagome's wish was made the jewel vanished. Sesshomaru then let go of Naraku and Kikyo and stood back. Both Naraku and Kikyo landed badly Naraku felt his legs brake and knew they wouldn't heal in time for him to escape, Kikyo had landed on a rock braking the lower half of her spine paralysing her lower body . She walked up to Naraku infusing the arrow with her miko powers until it was a pure white with a hint of pink. "This is for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kikyo and everyone else you have wronged and/or killed these last fifty years" She then handed the arrow to Sesshomaru who quickly took it and pushed it through his heart. Sesshomaru then injected his own poison into Naraku.

The pain Naraku felt was too much he felt like he was pumping lava through his veins instead of his back blood. He could feel the demons inside of him dissolving into nothing, he watched as Kagome walked over to Kikyo and allowed some of her powers flow over Kikyo cleansing her of her sins and making her the pure miko Onigumo fell in love with. If he had to die so be it, but Kagome had to die two. He pulled a miasma filled dagger out and with his last ounce of strength threw it at Kagome. If Kagome died, Sesshomaru would never mate again and will fall into depression and Kikyo would live with the knowledge that she let the one who saved her die. Naraku watched as the dagger neared it's target

Kikyo saw the dagger fly towards Kagome and pushed herself forward in the path of the dagger. The dagger landed in her left shoulder and Kagome began desperately to heal the wound. Naraku died smiling knowing full well Kikyo would NOT survive.

End Flashback

"My dagger should have killed you" he spat venomously. "and you Naraku should be dead you real body is in that urn." "How are you alive?" "Kagome begged Sesshomaru to bring me back with his sword. Naraku you are not alive you are dead, you are a solid spirit." Naraku shook his head. "Lies I am alive" "Prove it draw blood" Kikyo said. Just as Naraku pulled out a dagger Sesshomaru, Souta, Shippo and Kagome entered the room. Souta and Shippo hugged Kagome in fear. Naraku smirked and stabbed his hand.

**Please review**

_KNT inner voice: o.O i thought you were not a fan of Kikyo?_

_KNT: i'm not a huge fan of hers no (no offense Kikyo lovers)_

_KNT inner voice: then why is she in this and nice?_

_KNT: let me re-phrase my last answer..._ *erehm*_ I am not a fan of EVIL Kikyo. If memory serves me right the only thing keeping her alive was the anger and hatred towards Inuyasha. thus making her evil...ish.*turnes to readers* I am I right?  
_

_KNT inner voice: then why..?_

_KNT: MY story my rules. if i want a nice kind Kikyo i shall have a nice kind Kikyo. so :P_

_KNT inner voice: child_

_KNT: and proud of it! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Naraku watched as his dagger fell through his hand. "Your dead Naraku. someone summoned your sprit and claimed you were resorected." Kikyo said softly. "No he said I live" Naraku yelled. "That i did" everyone trunred around to see the shadow figure Sesshomaru faught a few months ago. "Show your face coward!" Sesshomaru said. The figure laughed and made a grab for Souta, Kagome dived and pushed Souta away but got cought herself. "Now my daughter and I have to leave now" the fugire announced once he had a secure hold on Kagome.

Thinking fast Kikyo shot an arrow at the figure causing him to release Kagome. A sudden bright flash as the arrow hit the figure Kagome got a breif look at his face, then she pased out. Sesshomaru caught her as she fell backwards. "Mark my words Sesshomaru, I WILL get my daughter." The figure growled "You are now of no use to me Naraku go back to hell where you belong" Everyone watched as flames encased the former spider hanyou as he was sent back to hell. Looking back they saw the figure had vanished.

Kagome woke up a few days later. The face she saw... it wasn't, it couldn't be. He was dead Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both were there when they killed him. "Mate?" Kagome was interupted form her thoughts as Sesshomaru walked in and pulled her into a hug. "I thought This Sesshomaru didn't hug?" Kagome asked teasingly. "That Kagome had This Sesshomaru worried. You shall be punished once you have eaten."

Shippo looked at Souta. "wuzzup unc" he asked. Souta sighed. "That man i've seen him before." "Who Naraku?" Souta shook his head. "The guy Kagome saved me from. He was T.S Gumo" Shippo "Gumo? maybe he was the guy Naraku was the bandid Onigumo." "maybe" The boys jumped when they heard Sesshomaru howl. "Jeez don't they take a brake?" they asked in unison. They walked into Sesshomaru's Dojo to train with the captain of his guard.

Hana stood proud, Mr Gumo or whatever his name is will never get her son or daughter. "Kagura, why does Mr Gumo want Kagome?" Kagura looked at Hana, "Revenge against Sesshomaru." "What would taking his mate do i know inu's are very protective." Kana held up her mirror, it showed the two women what he had planned. "He can't! he'd slaughter his own child?!" Kagura told Hana what she knew about how he died. "Still to do that to Kagome, my baby." she burst into tears "My Kagsy-Wagsy" Kagura held back a laugh at Kagome baby name and held the crying woman.

"Don't worry my dear" Hana, Kana and Kagura looked up to see Mr Gumo himself at the doorway "Your son will live and after she's gone we will be together and have many children, Kagome will be a sad loss but it is nesseseory to avenge my murder and the betrayal i had to suffer from his line." Hana stood and slapped him hard across his face. "And killing your flesh and blood will acomplish this?" Gumo stood stunned. "Your right" he said as if seeing the light "I will not kill Kagome then she will live here away from him and i will mutilate that girl that Sesshomaru took in...Rin" Gumo grabbed Hana and returned her slap but three times as powerful.  
Kagura slipped out of the room while Kana helped Hana back up to her feet. Going into her room she worte on a scroll and tossed it into a flame. "What are you doing?" Kagura stood up and bowed as Gumo walked into the room. "Burning the name of he who created me. Stress relief" she replied. Gumo reached into the fire and pulled out the remains of the scroll and saw written 'N-ak-' Snorting he threw it back into the flame. "You better not be betraying me witch" he warned.

Kikyo ran through the castle to Sesshomaru's study. "Lady Kagome" she cried bursting in "word from Kagura. He planns to kill Rin" Kikyo gasped. Kagome grabbed the scroll in her hands and read it, with fear in her heart she handed Sesshomaru the scroll. Both women flinched as the enraged demon roared in pure hatred and anger. Kagome sent Kikyo away and stood still as Sesshomaru's demon side took over. "He will not get mate, he will not kill pup" he chanted. Kagome needed to calm him down. "Mate will stay, Mate not going anywere" she said, she knew his beast could understand her. "Mate has news. Mate pregnant"

Sesshomaru and his demon both stood in shock, then his demon side backed down and let Sesshomaru back in control. "Pregnant...how?" he asked. Kagome giggled "If you don't remember how i'd be happy to remind you" He inhaled her sent and saw she spoke the truth. Kagome knew if Gumo attempted to take or kill her now Sesshomaru will kill him faster than any of them blinked. "I wanted to tell you sooner but..." she began. Sesshomaru stopped her with a kiss.

"How cute" Gumo's voice interupted the loving couple. Kagome growled in annoyance. "What do you want...Takemaru of Setsuna"

**Please review! I know this is all over the place but it will be explained...Later :D **

_KNT Inner Voice: PLEASE REVIEW. the dufiis needs reviews in order to write these things... else you get dribble  
like this. *KNT hits KNT inner voice hard upside the head*_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok final chapter, few things to expalin, ofter Sounga fell into hell Takemaru of setsuna came back to life and began serching for Izaiyo however he remebered she was dead. he learned of the time traveling well and passed through it coming up to a time before Kagome's birth...**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kagome's father was the man who killed his father? Takemaru laughed. "What gave me away my dear child?" he purred. "Simple. I had a picture of you, my brother saw it and identified it as you" Kagome replied.

"How does it feel to be mated to the daughter of the man who killed your father, Sesshomaru?" Takemaru sneered, "But I wish to spend time with my daughter so hand her over!" Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red. "This Sesshomaru will not hand over his mate." He said calmly, with a hint of a smile. Kagome caught on as to what was going on.

"Takemaru!" she called. Both males looked at her. "Why would I want to go with the man who: 1) tried to kill me for being in love with a demon, 2) kidnapped my mother 3) attempted to harm MY family and finaly, SIR, why would I walk away with the man who separated my family from the time they belong!" Kagome finished her rant breathing heavily. Sesshomaru felt pride in his mate for standing up to the man claiming to be her father. Just then a group of people appeared behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. Withing the group was Souta and Shippo and three figures in hoods.

"Oh look at the MIGHTY Lord Sesshomaru and his army" Takemaru mocked. "Oh look, children, you think you can fight me with children?!" Sesshomaru growled as the demon before him burst out laughing. "Answer me this, filth" the demon lord began, "Why Hana Higurashi?"

"Why? Didn't you know my dear Lord?" Sesshomaru's penitence with Takemaru was reaching its limit. "Like my dear, sweet daughter is the reincarnation of Midoriko, Hana is the reincarnation of my beloved Izayoi. But enough talk, give me my daughter!" Instead of answering, Sesshomaru snapped and attacked. "You can't kill me Demon! I am Kagome's Father" Kagome walked up to her mate and held his arm.

"Sesshomaru, This man is NOT my father. Kami knows how he is alive but still, this man is a threat to the pack's safety" she announced to everyone who was watching. Many people gasps rang through the crowd. To disown your own birth father like Kagome did, meant one of two things in demon society: Either you had no manners towards your father or the man had failed to perform his duties and hadn't been forgiven. No-one was brave or stupid enough to accuse Kagome of having no manners while being around her mate, she had also proven her worth to the Western Demon court.

"You say you slept with my mother yet she can't remember you, sadly Sesshomaru can prove I am you child yet you didn't raise a hand to raise me, you disappeared. For all I know Takemaru you RAPED my mother!" Kagome screamed. The three figures stepped forward and dropped their hoods. Kagura, Kana and Hana stood proud before the stunned man. "You DID rape her monster!" Kana said and showed everyone present a vision where Takemaru drugged a drink and gave the drink to a young Hana, then after she was sedated, he took her into a room and then raped the sleeping girl.

Sesshomaru had seen enough, before anyone could blink, the angered demon lord tore Takemaru limb form limb then used his acid to destroy the body.

Three weeks later…

Hana stood in her kitchen, pleased to be home. Souta had begged her to let him stay with Kagome and Sesshomaru and she allowed it, under the promise all three will visit her once a week. Kagome managed to undo whatever Takemaru did to the well. Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the middle of planning for the arrival of their pups, they were both very excited. So was Hana.

Oh what will her Grandchildren look like?

_KNT Inner voice: Take your time finishing this story numbskull_

_KNT: hey i've had a lont on my mind. you know how work. *sorry can't be spoken out loud... trade secrets! ;)*_

_KNT innver voice: *gives up* just work on you OTHER stories. speaking of witch Don't you have a Sequel to write for 'The Street'?_

_KNT: I'm working on it *continues typing*_


End file.
